Fire
by danzori
Summary: Oneshot. They were so close, so intense, so in love. Lily and Rufus in the early days.


She arrived in a cloud of sandalwood and roses, the smell lingering wherever she went. She hadn't done anything particular to her long, golden hair, yet it looked like it had been styled for hours.

Her dress was made of black satin, clinging to her every curve like it had been made especially for her, and it wouldn't be surprising if it was.

When Alison first laid her eyes on the girl, soon to be woman, she knew Lily Rhodes shouldn't be a part of this world. She knew that damned girl shouldn't be there, in that dirty local, where Linkoln Hawk was about to have a concert.

The crowd was loud and expectant, cheering for the band to start playing and show them what real life was about, what music should be, and why they loved it.

Lily gracefully made her way to the front row, ignorant of the many stares and envious looks she received from the other women.

She wasn't smiling, but if you looked carefully you could clearly see that this woman was on fire.

Few noticed, because the only thing people saw when they met Lily was her obvious beauty and gorgeous body. They never studied her carefully enough to actually see the person behind the facade.

Alison followed Lily's every move throughout that warm august night, silently trying to understand what it was that people (foremost Rufus) found so captivating about the lost blonde.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and people were dancing and jumping along to the loud music. Somewhere in the back of the local, was Alison, still keeping track of Lily, who was currently out on the dance floor, in the centre of everything. She kept her eyes shut as she shook her body to the music, and Alison could clearly see that she was enjoying herself.<p>

"Wonder how much she had to drink..." Alison thought bitterly as she half detested, half admired the blonde girl who seemed to be so wild and carefree.

The band had gone off stage a while ago, so someone had just put on a CD, to please the ravenous crowd, including Lily. It was dark and sweaty but that was exactly what they wanted. It was what everybody at this time of their life wanted. All they wanted and needed was to feel the beat and lose themselves to the music. Fuck the lyrics, just dance.

Alison didn't dance, though. She had never liked making a fool of herself, trying to ... well... be like whatever Lily was trying to. Or no, Lily wasn't even trying. She simply just was.

Alison sighed and took a sip at her drink. It tasted awful. How could people drink this shit?

Suddenly someone approached her. It took time for her eyes to adjust, let alone see anyone in this packed, dark room but she smiled when she finally could make out who it was.

"Hello Rufus!" she smiled hugely at him, subconsciously batting her eyelashes.

"Hey, Al." he flashed her a friendly smile before looking around searchingly. "Have you seen Lily?"

Alison swallowed. Why? Why? Why? WHY?

"Um, no." she answered quietly, perfectly aware of the fact that Lily was out on the wild dance floor, shaking her ass off.

Rufus continued to search through the crowd and Alison bit her lip. Why wasn't he talking? Why couldn't he just notice her? And stop seeing her as 'one of their groupies'? She hadn't even slept with anyone in the band. She was waiting. For him.

Alison glanced up at his handsome face as he was scanning through the crowd, and suddenly felt her heart breaking.

Those eyes... she had… never seen them filled with so much passion. The usual dark brown seemed to sparkle, like someone had lit a fire in the deep pool of his eyes. She had never seen him filled with so much.. what was it? Lust? Need? Love? She didn't know him well enough to be sure. She followed his gaze and was met by the sight of Lily on the dance floor. Of course. The girl was on fire. Her every move along with every beat of the music only seemed to increase the intensity of Rufus' stare. His gaze was fixed upon her as he hungrily took in the sight of her. To him, she was perfection.

Alison silently watched as Rufus made his way through the noise and uproar, he'd walk through fire if that's what it took, towards the girl in the centre of it all.

She watched as he came behind the girl and pulled her close to him.

Lily, who had been lost in her own world, seemed pretty surprised at first, but then her gorgeous face broke into a small smile. She pouted at him with raised eyebrows.

How dare you interrupt me? she seemed to be saying.

Rufus only raised his eyebrows in response, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies crushed together and they gazed into each other's eyes. No words were used, they weren't needed. They were so close, so intense, so in love.

Finally, after a long, silent battle, Lily seemed to give up. Her smile grew bigger as she slowly leaned in to press her lips against his. Everything was on fire.


End file.
